


A Romantic

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Less than a drabble, Natasha ships Johnlock, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Natasha is a shipper. With nightgoggles.





	A Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really visualise Black Widow tracking John and Sherlock across the street and getting all excited about their progress.

Natasha spent her nights at the infrared/night vision set, tracking the slow love story in the building opposite.  
"You really are bored."  
"Shut up, Clint. They are so sweet. Every time the army guy has a nightmare, the cute one plays the violin. And the cute one apparently needs a lot of patching up. And he sits on the stairs to the upper bedroom, every night. _Guarding his friend's dreams._ "  
"You're a romantic, Tasha."  
"Sucker for a good ship."


End file.
